Washing machine appliances generally include a tub for containing water or wash fluid (e.g., water and detergent, bleach, and/or other wash additives). A basket is rotatably mounted within the tub and defines a wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. During normal operation of such washing machine appliances, the wash fluid is directed into the tub and onto articles within the wash chamber of the basket. The basket or an agitation element can rotate at various speeds to agitate articles within the wash chamber, to wring wash fluid from articles within the wash chamber, etc.
During operation of certain washing machine appliances, a volume of wash fluid is directed into the tub in order to wash and/or rinse articles within the wash chamber. One or more fluid additives may be added to the wash fluid to enhance the cleaning or other properties of the wash fluid. The fluid additives may be in powder or concentrated liquid form, and may be added to a dispenser box of the washing machine appliance by, e.g., a user of the washing machine appliance. The dispenser box may contain various chambers for containing different additives, e.g., wash detergent and softener.
However, in order to ensure proper additive (e.g., detergent) concentrations, users must carefully measure the proper additive amount for each cycle, considering factors such as the size and type of the load, the temperature of the water, and the selected wash cycle. Although some washing machine appliances include additive dispensers that utilize aspirators for dosing, such systems may be unable to work under certain conditions. For instance, if such systems are used within a geographic region having poor water pressure (e.g., below five pounds per square inch of water pressure) the systems may be unable to force additive from the dispenser.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance having and additive dispensing assembly that improves delivery of additives, such as detergent, is desirable. More particularly, an additive dispensing assembly that provides a suitable additive volume load across a range of water pressures would be especially desirable.